Primal Peashooter
Primal Peashooter is the first plant obtained in Jurassic Marsh in Plants vs. Zombies 2 which is the primal version of Peashooter. Every three seconds, it shoots rock-like pea that either immobilize a zombie for half a second or send it back a tile. The knockback effect will cancel Stunion's disabling effect. Origin Like its modern counterpart, Primal Peashooter is based off the plant ''Pisum sativum''. The term peashooter is normally used to refer to a toy version of a blowgun, or as slang for small or low-caliber firearms. Almanac entry Sun cost: 175 DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: Straight RECHARGE: Fast SPECIAL: primal peas occasionally knock zombies back Primal Peashooters shoot heavy stunning peas at zombies. Primal Peashooter may be primitive, but that doesn't stop him from enrolling and excelling in several software development correspondence courses. Plant Food upgrade When fed Plant Food, Primal Peashooter gains Stegosaurus plates on its head and will shoot five rock peas that look identical to its regular ones. However, they deal five normal damage shots and have an area of effect of a tile, pushing all zombies located on it. Strategies Primal Peashooter is a powerful plant for taking out single zombies, regardless of their health, as the zombies are greatly delayed from the push backwards. However, its slow rate of fire allows large groups of zombies to damage the defenses easily, especially if the player does not deploy a large number of Primal Peashooters on the lawn. Primal Peashooter should not be paired with plants like Celery Stalker or any lobbed-shot plants with exception of Winter Melon, since it is possible that the peas will knock back the zombies and make Celery Stalker vulnerable, and the lobbed projectiles are more likely to miss their targets. The Plant Food ability of this plant is weak as far as damage is concerned, but it is great for knocking zombies back to the beginning of the lawn, which will allow the player to restore lost plants either by Intensive Carrot or replanting. An advantage of Primal Peashooter's projectiles is that, in knocking zombies back, it momentarily throws them a short distance off the ground, leaving them susceptible to being truly and fully eliminated by Blover, as any zombie that does not touch the ground before the Blover activates will be blown away. This can be done most easily when Primal Peashooter is boosted. Like other peashooters, Primal Peashooter can be combined with Torchwood to cause more damage to the zombies, besides that stunning and knoching zombies back capacity continues to operate. A combination of Primal Peashooter, five-head Pea Pod and Torchwood´s Plant Food can cause massive damage to the zombies in the line. Avoid using Primal Peashooter on Jurassic Bullies as they are immune to the pea's stunning and push-back ability. In Ancient Egypt, Primal Peashooter is useful for stopping sandstorms because its projectile can immediately end this attack, forcing the zombie to come out of the storm. The same applies to snowstorms in Frostbite Caves. In Pirate Seas, Primal Peashooter is only useful for combating zombies diverted into water lanes via Garlic or Sweet Potato. Swashbuckler Zombie and Imp Pirate Zombies, due to a glitch, can be pushed back into the water but will not kill them as they will walk on water. Gallery Primal Peashooter Almanac1.png|Almanac entry part 1 Primal Peashooter Almanac2.png|Almanac entry part 2 PrimalPeaProjectile.png|Primal Peashooter's projectile Primal Peashooter PF.png|Plant Food ATLASES PLANTPRIMALPEASHOOTER 1536 00 PTX.png|Primal Peashooter's textures PrimalPeashooterBirdstar.png|HD Primal Peashooter PP Seed.png|Seed packet Primal Peashooter Jurassic Marsh Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost I PP seed packet.png|Imitated seed packet Boosted I PP seed packet.png|Boosted imitated seed packet PrimalPeaEndlessCard.jpeg|Primal Peashooter's Endless Zone card Screenshot ٢٠١٥-١١-١٣-١٥-٤٣-١٥.png|Primal Peashooter unlocked Grayed out Primal P.png|Grayed-out Primal Peashooter PrimalPeaProjectileHit.jpeg|The particle effect when a Primal Peashooter's projectile hits an enemy Getting Primal Peashooter costume from a Mystery Gift Box.jpg|Obtaining Primal Peashooter's first costume from a Mystery Gift Box Primal Peashooter Costume 1 HD.png|HD first costume Primal Peashooter Costume 2 HD.png|HD second costume Getting Primal Peashooter's First Costume.jpg|Getting its first costume from Piñata Party Getting Primal Peashooter's Second Costume.jpg|Getting its second costume from Piñata Party Is Perfumeshroom charming you too.jpg-large.jpg|Primal Peashooter, along with Primal Wall-nut and Perfume-shroom. Primal Peashooter watering animation.gif|Zen Garden watering animation (animated) Trivia *It is one of the five plants that can send zombies back without Plant Food. **It also is the first offensive plant that can send zombies backwards. *It is the second plant that can immobilize zombies, the first being Kernel-pult. *If it hits a Pianist Zombie, the piano music will reset to the beginning. *Although Excavator Zombies will not be damaged by Primal Peashooter, the latter can still stun or push him back. *Lost Pilot Zombies can get pushed back by Primal Peashooter, even when dangling in the air. However, it will not fall to the ground after getting pushed back, until after a few seconds or if Blover is used. *If Primal Peashooter shoots Punk Zombie when the punk jam is playing, the Punk Zombie will never be pushed back. *Primal Peashooter and Pea Pod shoot the least amount of peas in their Plant Food ability, with only five peas. *Primal Peashooter makes a cough-like sound when using its Plant Food ability. *Although Primal Peashooter´s projectile is different than other peashooters, when Primal Peashooter´s projectile passes through a normal or napalm Torchwood, Primal Peashooter's becomes a common Peashooter's fire pea or napalm pea respectively. See also *Peashooter Category:Jurassic Marsh Category:Jurassic Marsh obtained plants Category:Peashooting plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Immobilizing plants